


Warkocze i ślimaki

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, coz, jego włosy to burdel, jeśli nie będzie używał mazi, ktoś powinien coś z tym zrobić, to zeżre go poczucie winy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: - Jeszcze moment! - odpowiada i niechętnie wkłada palec w maź. Jest mniej lepka niż się spodziewał, ale znacznie bardziej oleista niż wygląda. Włożenie tam całej ręki jest niemal ostatnią rzeczą, na którą ma w tym momencie ochotę.





	

Fyr patrzy na intensywnie niebieski słoik, wypełniony bławatkową mazią, z niepewnością.

  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - odzywa się zza drzwi Gayla, dość głośno by Fyr się skrzywił.  
\- Jeszcze moment! - odpowiada i niechętnie wkłada palec w maź. Jest mniej lepka niż się spodziewał, ale znacznie bardziej oleista niż wygląda. Włożenie tam całej ręki jest niemal ostatnią rzeczą, na którą ma w tym momencie ochotę. Absolutnie ostatnia to Gayla otwierająca drzwi ze znudzonym westchnieniem. Fyr niemal upuszcza trzymany w dłoni słoik. Gayla wzdycha jeszcze bardziej, a oparty o ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi Nil tylko uśmiecha się pod nosem.

  
Włosy Fyra, świeżo umyte, nadal kapią. Gayla zbliża się do niego z ręcznikiem jakby polowała na dzikie zwierzę.

  
\- Mówiłam, najpierw trochę osuszyć! Chcemy podkreślać I układać, nie prostować! W prostych wyglądałbyś jak zmokły pies! - komentuje, sprawiając wrażenie jakby planowała z zaskoczenia zarzucić Fyrowi ręcznik na głowę. Zanim podejmuje próbę, Fyr zabiera ręcznik, zarzucając go na włosy i automatycznie próbuje je wycierać. Przerywa mu dopiero przerażone sapnięcie Gayli.  
\- Nic dziwnego, że tak to wygląda. - Nil powoli przechodzi przez pokój, nie patrząc na nic poza sytuacją przed nim.  
\- Zawiąż go na głowie. Jak pakunek - mówi. Fyr unosi brew. - Poczekaj, pokażę ci. - Nil bierze suchy ręcznik i sprawnie opatula nim włosy a potem rozwiązuje. Fyr nie wygląda na przekonanego. Nil wzdycha. Z tyłu Gayla narzeka na brak szacunku dla włosa. - W porządku. Opuść głowę, włosy do przodu. No, na ile się da.  
Nadal nieprzekonany, Fyr wykonuje polecenie i po chwili na głowie turban. Gdy Nil poklepuje go po głowie jak dziecko, Fyr wzdycha. Gayla parska i kończy swoją tyradę.  
\- Dobra, starczy - stwierdza po chwili fryzjerka. Fyr postanawia pociągnąć za ręcznik, po czym orientuje się, że jego włosy są w nim ściśle zakręcone i żałuje swojej decyzji. Bez komentarza Nil sięga i jednym ruchem uwalnia ręcznik. Włosy Fyra opadają na ramiona masą splątanych nitek.

\- No, to teraz zaczynamy - mówi Gayla rozcierając maź na dłoniach. Nil zamyka drzwi, a Fyr zaczyna się zastanawiać czy może skalowanie ręcznikiem nie było forum pomysłem.

Fyr nie był zachwycony układaniem włosów przed balem, ale teraz, po niemal trzech godzinach siedzenia i znoszenia fryzury za fryzurą, kiedy Gayla i Nil wreszcie dochodzą do kompromisu, Fyr niemal tęskni za Mimi. Wkład Fyra po pierwszych kilku uwagach został niemal całkowicie zignorowany, poza kilkoma ugodowymi westchnieniami, kiedy Fyr z absolutnym uporem twierdził, że nigdy nie da rady odtworzyć tego, co właśnie zrobili z jego włosami. W końcu kłótnia nad jego głową dobiega końca, a Fyr może obejrzeć, co stało się z jego głową.

Pierwsze, co zauważa, to niepokojące wrażenie, że jego czaszka jest płaska na czubku. Lustro (Fyr naprawdę nie wie, na co Flick zestaw tak wielkich luster) pokazuje mu dwa warkocze schodzące się z tyłu w prosty kucyk, i kolejny warkocz z tyłu głowy, który Gayla nazywa rozetą, ale prywatnie Fyr uważa za ślimaka.

Fyr dziekuje Pelorowi za zręcznie ręce, dzięki którym stosunkowo szybko udaje mu się mniej-więcej powtórzyć rezultat. Nawet jego cierpliwość ma granice. Kiedy następnego ranka Gin marszczy na niego brwi i delikatnie wypytuje o Gaylę, Fyr odpowiada szczerze, nie bardzo wiedząc skąd te nagłe pytania. Dopiero kiedy zauważa spojrzenie Nila, zawieszone na jego włosach, przesuwa przez nie palce (nadal są zadziwiająco gładkie i miękkie, i Fyr kilkukrotnie zastanawia się, jak zareagowałby Cosimo) i orientuje się, że automatycznie rano związał je jak zawsze.

Gin wygląda na nieco zmartwioną, Nil na zdziwionego, ale to pełne rozczarowania spojrzenie Steffita skręca jego żołądek w supeł, jego westchnienie przeszywa sumienie Fyra jak nóż. Po raz kolejny cichy głos przypomina mu, że goszcząca go rodzina robi wszystko co w ich mocy, żeby było mu tam jak najlepiej.

Kiedy Fyr spotyka Steffita na obiedzie we włosach ułożonych zgodnie z zaleceniami Gayli (i drobną pomocą Nila), gnom niemal promienieje.  
Nazajutrz Fyr znajduje ma kufrze w nogach łóżka fioletowy słoików ciętego szkła, wypełniony bławatkową mazią i tylko wzdycha, nabierając jej na palce.


End file.
